Amores al estilo Weasley-Malfoy
by SombraPosion
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy solo quiere una cosa de Rose Weasley...ella se aleja de él profundamente decepcionada...él intenta recuperarla...Albus ayuda a su amigo porque no le gusta verlo tan deprimido...¿logrará recuperar a Rose? ¡ella lo perdonará?...


-Oh…sí…Rosee…Rosee…-

Scorpius la besaba con pasión desenfrenada intentando llevarla a la habitación de él.

-No…Scorpius…basta… ¡basta!- lo empujó fuertemente lejos de ella y se golpeó con una pequeña mesa que había detrás.

-Oh…joder Rose… ¿qué ocurre?...-preguntó él con voz adolorida debido al fuerte golpe que se había dado.

-No…no podemos…no es correcto…-

-¿Correcto Rose?...- decía con voz burlona- somos novios Rose…los novios hacen esto…- dijo él señalándose y señalándola.

-No Scor…sabes bien lo que pienso…y no basta con sólo ser novios para hacer…para hacerlo…-

-¿Y qué es lo que debemos hacer para hacerlo?- dijo con soltura.

-Pues…yo…siempre he deseado…- tartamudeaba Rose.

-Habla claro Rose…sabes que no me gusta que tartamudees- dijo Scorpius que al parecer empezaba a fastidiarse.

-Es que…yo siempre he considerado que lo mejor es llegar virgen al matrimonio- dijo Rose mientras sus mejillas se encendían.

-Ya está…- dijo él- entonces vámonos Rose…-

Scorpius se levantó de donde estaba y le extendió la mano a su novia que lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿A dónde vamos, Scor?-

-A casa de tus padres- dijo él como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿A casa de mis padres?... ¿por qué?- preguntó ella temerosa.

-¿Por qué?...pero si lo acabas de decir…- ella lo vio extrañada y él prosiguió- Voy a decirle a tus padres que me quiero casar contigo-

-¿Casar?...pe…pe…pero…si esa idea todavía no la hablamos…- volvía a tartamudear ella.

-Claro Rosie…después de todo…es la única manera en la que podré acostarme contigo… ¿no es así?-

El rostro de Rose nunca había estado tan rojo de la furia como en aquel momento.

Se separó de Scorpius y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

Scorpius tardó en reaccionar y corrió hasta la puerta, la cogió del brazo y habló.

-¿A dónde vas Rose?... ¿he dicho o hecho algo malo?...-

Ella se volteó, por su rostro caían gruesas lágrimas de dolor que hicieron estremecer el cuerpo de Scorpius, ella lo miró con furia, como nunca antes lo había visto y con la mano derecha lo abofeteó. Él puso la mano con la que sostenía a Rose en su mejilla y vio cómo ella se desaparecía.

Había recibido bofetada de ella anteriormente, pero esta fue la vez que más le dolió.

Desde que ambas habían empezado a salir, ella no le volvió a propinar ningún golpe, a lo mucho uno que otro coscorrón pero todo era en broma.

No entendía el comportamiento de su enamorada. No se había pasado con lo que le pedía…él no lo consideraba así…muchas parejas se acostaban desde la primera semana que empezaban…ellos ya llevaban saliendo cinco años…ya era hora… ¿verdad?

-¡Eres un imbécil!...- gritaba Albus.

-¡Cállate, Al!...la gente nos está mirando- dijo Scorpius.

Había quedado en verse con su mejor amigo en una cafetería que quedaba a dos cuadras de la casa de Albus.

-¡No me importa!... ¡¿estás loco o qué?!...te lo tienes merecido por no aguantar a tu otro yo…con razón estuvo como una furia toda la semana…tía Mione no sabe qué hacer…-

-¿Cómo está?...fui a su departamento y no estaba…- dijo Scorpius completamente afligido de no saber sobre si novio en toda la semana.

-Mal…y es lógico que no esté en su departamento…ha regresado a casa de mis tíos de un momento a otro…supongo que ya sé el motivo…-

-¿Con sus padres?- Albus asintió y Scorpius colocó su cabeza entre sus brazos, escondiéndose.

-Es lógico… ¿no?...- dijo Albus- así no podrías ir a buscarla hasta allá…tío Ron te mataría si te viera…si se enterara…-

Scorpius levantó el rostro fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Ya va…- levantó las manos Albus tratando de demostrar inocencia- podrás verla en una semana…- al ver la cara confundida de su amigo continuó hablando- en una semana es el aniversario de la Gran Guerra… ¿lo habéis olvidado?- Scorpius asintió, no tenía cabeza para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Rose.

-Bueno pues…tu padre lo organiza este año junto a tía Mione…por lo que estás invitado…ahí podrás ver a Rose…-

-¿Va a ir?...- preguntó sorprendiéndose porque su novia pudiese pensar en fiestas mientras estaban peleados.

-Claro que va a ir…es la fiesta en honor a sus padres…y como su novio…debes ir…-

-Su novio…- suspiró abrumado- …eso siena tan lejano, Albus…-

-Ella no te ha dicho que han terminado… ¿verdad?- su amigo negó con la cabeza-entonces…oficialmente…siguen aún-

-Tienes razón…ahí la veré…y podré hablar con ella…-

-Sí…pero no vayan a armar un escándalo…por favor…- rogó Albus burlonamente, ganándose un golpe de su amigo.

-Bueno…ya me tengo que ir…debo acompañara Hugo a comprar un traje para el sábado- se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su camino.

-Está hermosa…-pensó Scorpius mientras veía a Rose bajar del coche en donde venía, se apresuró en ir por ella, pero un joven se le adelantó y la ayudó a bajar, ella le sonrió con dulzura.

Eso hizo hervir la sangre de Scorpius a, más de cien grados.

¿Quién era ese que se atrevía a besar la mano de SU novia?

El joven era alto, casi de su misma talla; rubio pero dando aspecto de amarillo, no como él que tenía de color platinado; el otro tenía ojos azules, él tenía ojos grises; siempre sonriente, no como él que de vez en cuando sonreía.

-¡Ya basta!... ¡deja de compárate!- se reprendió Scorpius en su mente- maldita conciencia-

Rose pasó con el desconocido por su lado y ni siquiera lo miró.

La noche pasó y pasó…él estuvo sentado mientras veía a Rose bailar, reír y jugarse con el otro rubio. Scorpius estaba a mil.

-Veo que sigues aquí…- le dijo Albus burlonamente.

-¡Cállate Al!...- le espetó Scorpius.

-¿Alguien no está de humor para bromas esta noche…no es así?-

-Ya te dije Potter…- le amenazó Scorpius- ¿a qué has venido?-

-a divertirme un poco- cuando vio la expresión que le mostraba su amigo se asustó un poco y dijo- era broma…sólo venía a decirte que él es su amigo…no lo ve como algo más…-

-Sí…como no…si todos notan y hablan que son la pareja perfecta….- dijo Scorpius con voz dolida.

-se nota que no conoces a Rose…. ¿crees que ella se olvidaría tan rápido de ti?... ¿crees que es como todas la demás que terminan con uno y empiezan con otro como si estuvieran cambiándose de ropa?...si es así…entonces eres un idiota que no merece estar con mi prima…- dijo Albus evidentemente furioso.

-¡pero mírala Albus!...se ve tan feliz…tan contenta…ella nunca me ha brindado esa sonrisa…ella nunca se ha mostrado tan risueña a mi lado…ella lo quiere Albus…lo quiere más que a mí…- dijo Scorpius con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar.

-Ya basta…- dijo él dando un manotazo a la mesa- no voy a dejar que mi mejor amigo esté de esa manera…párate…vas a ir a bailar…-

-¡estás de coño!... ¿verdad Albus?...estoy peor que enfermo terminal… ¡¿y tú me dices que salga a bailar?!...¡¿para qué?!... ¡¿para darle celos?!...ni muerto…- dijo Scorpius indignado.

Albus arcó una ceja y dijo -¿Enfermo terminal?...se nota que estás coladazo por mi prima….te voy a demostrar que ella también está por ti…- le dijo extendiéndole el brazo.

-¿Y cómo crees hacer eso?- dijo Scorpius aceptando la mano de su amigo pero mirándole dubitativamente.

-tengo uno que otro que nos puede dar una idea…ven…- lo jaló y lo llevó al lado de su padre, Draco estaba sorprendido de ver a su hijo en tan mal estado.

-gracias por traerlo Albus…- miró a su hijo y le habló- menuda pelea que han tenido para que tu novia decida venir cono otro a la fiesta…supongo que tus dos semanas de espera…según tú…para que se olvidase de vuestra pelea fue mucho más del necesario…que hasta se olvidó de ti…-

-no sigas padre- dijo Scorpius con voz muy apagada- sé que cometí un error…y fui un idiota al no darme cuenta de ello…quiero arreglarlo…pero no sé cómo…-

-pues ve y habla con ella…- le dijo su padre.

-Yo que tú…no haría eso…cariño…- su madre recién llegaba y había podido escuchar la pequeña conversación que tenían los tres hombres.

-es la única solución, Tory…tú siempre me dices que las cosas que se deben hablar en pareja…y-

-pero en este momento…ni Rose ni Scorpius están actuando como parejas… ¿es que no lo comprenden?...- ellos negaron con la cabeza- Rose no va a hablarte porque te aparezcas frente a ella…debe ser un momento en que esté sola…solamente los dos…-

-¿y cómo quieres que pase eso?...estamos en una fiesta…y ella está con ese…y no se han separado ni un minuto…- dijo Scorpius.

-yo puedo arreglar eso…- dijo Albus mientras toda la familia Malfoy se giraba a verlo- puedo decirle a Rose que necesito hablar con ella a solas, la llevo al balcón y los encierro ahí hasta que arreglen sus problemas…luego tú me avisas si quieres que los deje salir…-

-¡Oh!...qué brillante que eres Albus…tú debiste ser mi hijo…- dijo Astoria.

-¡Oye!...mira que estoy aquí…- dijo Scorpius haciéndose el ofendido.

-y aun no entiendo por qué…si deberías estar ya yendo al balcón esperando a Rose…- dijo su madre.

-está bien… ¿Albus?- dijo mirando a su amigo- ¿cuento contigo…?-

-¿dime cuándo te he fallado?- chocaron las manos y el rubio se dirigió hacia el balcón.

-gracias…- dijo Astoria- mi hijo a estado peor que un inferí estas dos semanas…ya no soportaba verlo así…-

-de nada señora Malfoy…él siempre me ha apoyado cuando tenía problemas iguales…era lo menos que podía hacer…además…mi prima también lo ha estado pasando mal…se los debía a los dos...-

Dicho esto, se fue hacia el centro de la pista, en donde su prima bailaba y reía con el mayor de los gemelos Scamander.

-hola Lyssander… ¿te molesta si te robo unos minutos a mi prima?...- el chico negó, besó el dorso de la mano de Rose, a lo que ella se sonrojó.

Siguió a su primo hacia uno de los balcones.

-¿qué ocurre Al?- dijo Rose.

-tienen que hablar a solas…-

-dirás tenemos…-

-no Rosie…tienen…- dijo Albus.

-¿a quiénes te refieres Albus?-

-a nosotros…- dijo Scorpius, ella se sobresaltó por la sorpresa- tenemos que hablar…tú y yo…-

Ella se volteó para dirigirse a la puerta, al verla cerrada maldijo a su rimo por lo bajo y se volteó para encarar a Scorpius.

-no hay nada que hablar entre "tú y yo"- dijo haciendo comillas- creí que quedó claro cuando te tiré la bofetada…-

Scorpius rió ante el recuerdo del golpe y luego volvió a poner la misma expresión dura en su rostro, como siempre lo tenía.

-¿y bien?... ¿vas a intentar violarme nuevamente?...- dijo Rose con asco.

-no Rose…fui un tonto…nunca debí haber dicho o hecho algo así…yo te quiero Rose…créeme que te quiero…-

-¿me quieres?...sí…como no…seguro que me quieres…pero entre tus piernas…donde realmente puedas disfrutar…porque simplemente no te gusta nada más e mí y…prefieres eso….- dijo Rose en son de burla.

-no Rosie… ¿por qué crees eso?...yo te quiero a ti…porque eres única, divertida, inteligente, hermosa, entretenida…-

-ya basta… ¿quieres?...-no sigas…-

-no entiendes Rose…yo no quise decir eso…simplemente fue un impulso…me dejé llevar por la situación…eres tan hermosa…tan dulce…tan sexy…que no pude contenerme…cada uno de tus besos me embriagan…se han vuelto un vicio…lo siento Rose…en verdad…lo siento…fui todos los días…durante una semana y media a tu departamento y no estabas…me quedé todos los días…hasta muy noche…para verte por lo menos…pero nunca llegabas…tengo miedo a perderte…tengo mied…-

-ya lo hiciste…- dijo Rose con voz enérgica.

-¿qué he hecho Rose?...- preguntó extrañado por aquella frase.

-perderme Scorpius…ya lo hiciste…me has perdido…-

-¿Qué?...pero Rose…yo… ¿sólo por un par de palabras?-

-no…por todo…al intentar hacer eso…y no aceptar mi negativa…me hizo ver que no me respetas…lo siento Scor…pero…en una relación el respeto es lo más…-

-¡¿respeto?!... ¡¿respeto Rose?!... ¡¿tú quieres venir a hablarme de respeto?!... ¡cuando toda la noche te la has pasado con el tal Scamander!...no eres la muy indicada para hablar de eso ros…no lo eres…-

-Lyssander es mi amigo Scorpius!... ¡sólo mi amigo!...-

-pues no parece…de hecho…parece que estás tan enamorada de él…que él sí obtendría lo que…-

-¡TERMINAS ESA FRASE…Y TE ASESINO YO MISMA!... ¡AUNQUE TENGA QUE IR A AZKABÁN POR ESO!

-¡pues hazlo Rose!... ¡hazlo!- le espetó- ¡ya no tengo nada más para vivir si no es contigo!... ¡tú estás enamorada de él!... ¿¡por qué tratas d negarlo!?-

-¡Estoy enamorada de ti idiota!... ¡sólo de ti!... ¡¿por qué sino habría venido a esta absurda fiesta?!-

-Por…por tus…por tus padres…-

-no Scorpius…vine porque quería verte…necesitaba verte…- dijo Rose rompiendo en llanto.

Scorpius intentó abrazarla pero ella se soltó.

-No me toques- dijo ella.

-¿por qué siempre me pides cosas imposibles?...sabes que no puedo hacer eso…me atraes demasiado como para que me niegues acercarme a ti…-

Él extendió los brazos, invitándola a acercarse, ella lo pensó dos veces, pero al final aceptó.

Ella lloraba en su pecho mientras él soltaba gruesas lágrimas encima de su espalda.

Se separaron y se miraban intensamente.

Él le dijo en casi un susurro.

-te extrañé, mi Rosie…- mientras la apretaba suavemente contra sí.

-yo también lo hice, Scor...-

-lo siento…perdóname en verdad…fui un tonto, un estúpido, un idiota, un imbécil, un…puedes detenerme cuando quieras…- le dijo en broma.

-estaba esperando que dijeras que eras un puerco sin sentimientos…- dijo ella.

-sí…fui un cerdo sin sentimientos…lo siento mi Rosie…-

-okey mi Scor…olvidado…-

Se entretuvieron en un cálido beso, hasta que un fuerte golpe, proveniente de las puertas que se abrían, los asustó.

-¡Qué miedo!...creí que Rose ya te habría matado…-

-¡Que risa Albus!...pero…- la miró intensamente- …casi lo hace…-

Ella se sonrojó inmediatamente, lo miró embelesada y se acercó a los labios de él, él también se acercaba a ella, era un momento tierno, romántico, sus ojos no se dejaban de ver, ya sentían las respiraciones del otro y se…

-Lamento cortaros en este punto…pero mi padre ya va a hablar…vuestro padre y madre también Rose…así que…vamos….-

Tomó a Rose y la llevó de las manos hasta el salón, sólo volteó un rato para ver a Scorpius y decirle

-si vas a hacerlo…hazlo hoy…es tu mejor oportunidad…-

El rubio asintió y se dirigió a la mesa a la mesa en donde estaban sus padres oyendo el discurso del tío de Rose.

-Madre…- dijo Scorpius muy cerca a la oreja de ella, haciéndola estremecerse del susto.

-hijo…qué susto me has dado… ¿qué ocurre?¿arreglaste las cosas con Rose?...-

Él asintió y le dijo

-¿Por casualidad…tienes aquí el anillo de los Malfoy?-

-claro que lo tengo…nunca salgo sin él…- él le sonrió y ella recién lo comprendió- ¡¿se lo vas a pedir?!- sonó más a una exclamación que a una pregunta- pero…no me habéis avisado antes…debiste haberle mandado hacer una cajita de terciopelo…con unos pequeños diamantes incrustados…y…- él le mostró una pequeña cajita con las mismas características que ella le había especificado.

-¿ya lo has tenido todo preparado?-

-en parte…pensaba pedírselo desde hacía tiempo…pero no había encontrado ningún buen momento para hacerlo…hasta hoy…hoy es el día…-

Ella asintió emocionada y se sacó una cadena del cuello, el cual llevaba uh hermoso anillo de plata con pequeñas incrustaciones de rubíes y diamantes.

Se lo entregó y le dijo

-sé que estará en buenas manos-

Él fue a sentarse al lado de su novia que lo estaba llamando con la mano.

Mientras él se iba, sus padres dijeron en un tono un poco alto al unísono

-Suerte-

Él asintió con la cabeza y se sentó junto a su novia.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y le preguntó.

-¿te pasa algo, Scor?...te noto distraído… ¿en qué piensas?-

-en que hoy va a ser la noche más especial en mi vida-

-¿Va?... ¿a qué te refieres?¿qué va a pasar hoy?- dijo ella extrañada.

-No…no…sino que…en general…va a ser la mejor noche de todas las que he pasado…sí…a eso me refiero...- dijo él sudando un poco por el miedo que sentía que ella lo descubriera.

-Si tú lo dices… ¡mira…va a hablar la directora McGonagall!-

-¿Qué vieja que está!- Rose le golpeó- ¿¡Qué!?...si es cierto-

Rose le reprochó con la mirada y él puso su brazo por sobre su hombro y la atrajo hacia él en señal de disculparse.

-está bien Scor…- ella ya sabía que él lo hacía para redimirse por lo que había dicho- ya pasó…pero no me despeines…-

Él posó sus labios en su mejilla mientras levantaba la copa después de que todos hicieran lo mismo por el pequeño discurso que había dado la profesora.

-¡salud!- se oyó en todo el salón.

Muchos empezaron a hacer brindis…por la paz en que vivían…por la alegría…por el trío de oro…por Albus Dumbledore…por todos los que fallecieron…en fin…brindaban por todo…

Al ver que nadie más iba a hacer otro brindis…Scorpius se paró con su copa levantada y con una pequeña cuchara, golpeó suavemente la copa, todas las miradas del salón se dirigieron hacia él.

Notó que sus rodillas temblaron ante el escrutinio de los demás, luego la vio…tan magnífica…tan hermosa…tan inteligente…tan dulce…se aclaró la garganta y dándose valor pensando en ella, habló:

-Buenas noches con todos…supongo que algunos me conocen…y para los que no…mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy…esta noche estábamos reunidos en conmemoración a la Segunda Gran Guerra librada hace ya algún tiempo…todos nosotros…tanto los que vivieron la guerra como los que no…estamos muy agradecidos con todos los que lucharon en contra de ese mago tenebroso…especialmente estamos agradecidos con el trío de oro…de no ser por ellos…no estaríamos reunidos en este momento- muchas personas asintieron- …pero…en este momento…quiero agradecer a dos personas…dos personas que gracias a ellos soy el hombre más inmensamente feliz…señores Ronald y Hermione Weasley…les agradezco el haberme aceptado en su familia siendo el novio de Rose….pero más que nada…les agradezco…por Rose…ella es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida…Rose Weasley es la mujer más perfecta de todas…es dulce, bella, amable, inteligente, compasiva, sencilla, tranquila…y lo más importante…es que…es mi novia…cada vez que me levanto en las mañanas- dijo mirándola- pienso en ella, en su hermosa sonrisa…y cuando la veo sonriendo, yo sonrío…cuando la veo llorando…yo lloro…cada vez que me da la mano, siento que no soy digno de tocar a aquel ser tan angelical…cada vez que la beso, mi corazón rebosa de alegría…de felicidad…- suspiró profundamente y continuó- Rose Weasley es la mujer perfecta para mí…y por eso…quiero compartir el resto de mi vida con ella- se arrodilló en el suelo y sacó una cajita, que al verla, Rose empezó a soltar lágrimas de alegría- Rosebud Weasley Granger… ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?...-él la miró con sus ojos grises que tan loca volvía a Rose.

Ella se levantó y con una mirada le dijo a Scorpius que también lo hiciera, él se incorporó con lentitud.

Se observaron y Rose levantó más su rostro para ver a Scorpius directamente a los ojos.

-Sí…sí…- dijo Rose.

Scorpius le puso torpemente el anillo y la besó mientras la cargaba dándole vueltas con ella.

Todos los espectadores aplaudieron a la feliz pareja, incluyendo Ron.

Cuando se separaron, todos ya habían empezado a comer.

Él la observó y le dijo:

-Te amo…Rose Weasley…-

Ella lo observó y le dijo:

-Te amo…Scorpius Malfoy…-


End file.
